We will be looking at some active site-directed compounds as well as different labeling conditions with the commercially available undecagold-maleimide from nanoprobes. We will use the vertebrate bc1 complex as our model "large membrane protein". The crystals of this enzyme from chicken are labeled at a single site by undecagold maleimide, which was important in solving the structure.